This invention relates to a decoration lamp device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a decoration lamp device which contains a specific base plug.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional decoration lamp device (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,138) has a lamp holder 1, a socket 3 receiving the lamp holder 1, and a bulb 2 dispopsed on the lamp holder 1. The lamp holder 1 has a bottom notch 12 and two copper threads 21. The socket 3 has a hollow interior 31 and a separation plate 32 disposed in the hollow interior 31. A groove 11 is formed on the lamp holder l to drain water.